Antara Aku dan Sasuke
by Arissa Venus
Summary: Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya Arissa kembali lagiii.. Menceritakan kehidupan ala remaja gahoel dengan berbagai rasa. Persahabatan. Cinta. Keluarga. Dan seluruh kegilaan yg ada. Pembagian kelompok camping! Sasuke dan Sakura SMS-an! Pengalaman pertama Sasuke naik bis! Penasaran? Happy Reading... Review-nya ditungguuuu...
1. Chapter 1

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke  
**

**By Arissa Venus  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, ShikaTema**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Selamat pagi __Konoha__! Yah ayo bangun-bangun buat yang belum bangun, hati-hati buat yang masak, mengingat maraknya kejadian bom dapur belakang inil. Okay pagi ini __Ten-Ten__ bakal nemenin pagi kalian dengan …"_ Suara penyiar itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga sehingga membuyarkan mimpi indahku. Mimpi _ngedate_ sama Sasuke Sm*Sh.

Setiap pagi radio yang dinyalakan Ibu selalu berubah fungsi menjadi alaram dadakanku. Beginilah aku, anak tunggal dari keluarga cukup kaya. Yang pasti bukan kaya monyet. Namun keluaraku juga cukup pelit. Ya! Aku akui keluargaku memang pelit, kata cukup tidak layak digunakan untuk masalah yang satu ini. Yakin deh.

"Sakura bangun! Cepetan mandi terus sarapan, keburu masakan Ibu dingin nih." Teriakan Ibu semakin mengacaukan tidurku. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di sudut kamarku. Dengan badan sempoyongan, aku berusaha menuju kamar mandi dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat -lho apaan deh?- Haha karena masih ngantuk, aku takut di perjalananku tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah benda yang akan menyerang jidatku. Ya! Kata lain yang lebih fenomenal adalah KEJEDOT!

Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura cukup dipanggil Sakura yang imut, manis, dan mempesona. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, ups bukan mungkin lagi tapi memang! Aku akui, aku memang tipikal orang yang super pede dan miskin malu. Itu semua udah dibuktiin dengan panggilan akrabku, "Miss Muka Tembok".

"Sakura! Kamu ngapain sih di dalem? Nggak ada suaranya lagi, kamu mandi apa nerusin tidur hah? Cepetan ini udah hampir setengah tujuh, Sayang!" Kata Ibu sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Hoaaamb"

"Sakura ayo cepetan!"

"Iya ,Bu, aku lagi setor pagi nih makanya nggak ada suaranya." Aku terkejut sekaligus terkekeh dalam hati, kaget karena jam udah nunjukkin hampir setengah tujuh dan artinya AKU AKAN TELAT LAGI! Dan yang bikin aku terkekeh adalah kok bias-bisanya ya aku bilang kalo lagi setor pagi, padahal jelas-jelas aku ngelanjutin tidur di dalem kamar mandi –tepatnya di atas _closet_. Wah, dapet ilham dari mana nih aku, sampe muncul ide luar biasa bikin alesan konyol buat Ibu. Yah nggak apalah dosa dikit, itung-itung ngurangin ngantuk. Lalu cepat-cepat aku selesaikan mandiku hingga ada satu hal yang terlupakan.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Ibu sudah menunggu sambil berdecak pinggang, "Kamu ini hampir setiap hari telat, kenapa nggak ada kapoknya sih?" Omel ibu.

"Aduh, Ibu, kalo ditambahin Ibu ngomel lagi, aku bisa makin telat." Aku gak mau kalah.

"Iya Ibu ngerti, tapi kalo nggak diingetin kayak gini, kamu pasti makin bandel. Percaya deh sama Ibu!"

"Siap Kanjeng Nyai."

"Eh sama ibunya kok kayak gitu, nggak sopan!" Omel Ibu LAGI.

"Ya udah maaf, Bu. Udah ah sekarang Ibu keluar dulu, aku mau ganti baju terus dandan terus nyiapin buku terus mau…" Belum selesai ngomong eh udah dipotong sama Ibu, "Apa? Kamu belum nyiapin buku? Aduh Sakura, terus ngapain aja semalem? Pantes aja kamu telat terus. Ya udah cepetan selesein semuanya terus sarapan habis itu, Ayah udah nunggu dari tadi."

"Iya, Bu, bentar lagi juga selesai kok." Kataku sambil mondar-mandir ngambil baju.

Ibu keluar dari kamarku.

Selesai berbenah diri -cuma pakai seragam dan nyisir rambut aja sih- langsung ambil tas dan… Inilah rutinitasku setiap paginya, CIUM POSTER SASUKE SM*SH dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Yah dinding kamarku memang penuh dengan poster Sasuke Sm*Sh dengan segala macam _posse_. Mulai dari yang duduk, jongkok, berdiri, ngayang, sampai tidur bersama ilernya pun ada. Lengkap!

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Nasi dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu giliran untuk disantap. Aku sampai mendengar mereka berteriak histeris sambil berebut menawarkan diri untuk menjadi makanan pertama yang aku santap, "Ayo, Saku, makan aku aja dulu, dijamin memuaskan deh."

Aku hanya mengambil nasi, sayur sup, ayam goreng, tempe goreng, perkedel kentang, dan sambal. Hah HANYA?

Aku pun mulai makan sambil dalam hati bergumam, "Tumben banget sih Emak gue ini masak macem-macem. Biasanya juga sayur asem sama ikan asin, itu aja udah spesial."

Tiba-tiba…

"Buruan habisin sarapanmu dong, Saku! Liat tuh udah jam berapa!" Tegur Ayah sambil melirik jam dinding di sebelahnya. Membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena saking kagetnya. Dan sialnya ayam goreng yang bentar lagi masuk ke mulutku malah loncat ke bawah meja. Yah nggak jadi cicipin ayamnya deh…

"Iya, kamu tuh langganan telat kalo di kelas. Apa nggak malu sama temen-temen kamu?" Ah Ibu pake ikutan kasih ceramah pagi segala. Nyebelin!

"Iya, Yah, Bu, bentar lagi juga habis kok sarapannya. Kan kata Ayah sama Ibu sendiri kalo kita nggak boleh nyisahin makanan kita walau sedikit pun. Ntar makanannya nangis, iya kan?"

"Kamu ini kalo disuruh ngeles emang jago deh. Ya udah, kalo udah selesai langsung aja ke teras depan, Ayah tunggu di sana. Habis itu kita berangkat."

"He em, Yah."

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

SMP Konoha. Ya! Itulah tempatku menuntut ilmu kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Sekolah _elite_ yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak pejabat dan konglomerat. Katanya sih banyak golongan darah biru juga. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan sebutan untuk mereka yang dikatakan golongan darah biru. Sebodoh-bodohnya Sakura, kalo ditanya yang dimaksut golongan darah biru sih juga tau, itu sebutan buat mereka yang keturunan bangsawan. Tapi yang aku nggak ngerti, bukannya warna darah kita sama? Sama-sama merah dan sama-sama berbau khas. Tapi kenapa kita nggak dapat julukan golongan darah merah? Sungguh tidak adil!

Ayah mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu gerbang masuk. Dan sialnya, gerbang udah ditutup. Nggak salah lagi, aku telat!

Cepat-cepat aku turun dari mobil sebelum mendengar ceramah tambahan dari Ayah. Aku kasih bocoran ya, selama perjalanan ke sekolah, di dalam mobil Ayah ngomel terus. Yang katanya "Jalanan kalo pagi gini selalu macet, Saku, makanya berangkatnya awalan dikit dong!" atau yang ini "Ayah tuh waktu jamannya masih sekolah nggak pernah telat kayak kamu, malu-maluin". Dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku berlari menuju kantor satpam sekolah.

"Pak, bukain gerbangnya dong. Saya mau masuk." Pintaku sambil memasang wajah penuh minta dikasihani.

"Jam berapa ini, Neng? Udah bel sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Jelas pak satpam.

"Ya, saya tau, Pak, kalo saya telat. _Please_ bukain gerbangnya, saya janji besok nggak bakal telat lagi deh, Pak. Sueeeeerrrr."

"Ah, dari kemarin juga alesannya gitu mulu. Pake janji nggak bakal telat juga. Tapi apa kenyataannya, Neng? Telat lagi kan?" Pak satpam mulai memasang ekspresi andalannya kalo lagi marah. Alis naik sebelah, mata melotot, hidung ngembang. Sungguh mengerikan!

"Terus saya harus ngapain disini, Pak? Nungguin sampe jam pulang? Mending saya pulang aja sekalian."

"Ya sudah, masuk sana! Tapi ke ruang BK dulu, minta surat izin masuk kelas." Kata pak satpam sambil membuka gerbang.

"Wah, terimakasih, Pak." Wajahku memancarkan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Saat melewati koridor sekolah, sekilas aku melihat sosok seorang Sasuke Sm*Sh sedang berjalan bersama Bu Tayuya, wali kelasku.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku secara bergantian sambil berkata dalam hati, "Sadar, Saku, bangun dari mimpi lo. Sekarang lagi di sekolah, bukan di acara _reality show_." Setelah sadar kalo tadi hanya imajinasi belaka, aku lanjutkan langkahku hingga memasuki ruang BK.

"Selamat pagi Sakura. Pasti telat lagi kan." Sapa Bu Kurinai, guru BK-ku yang cantik.

"Pagi, Bu. Maaf saya terlambat lagi."

"Ya sudah, tuh diisi dulu blangko surat izinnya. Udah hafal caranya kan?" Goda Bu Kurinai sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kan saya langganan, Bu, pasti sudah hafal." Jelasku sambil memulai mengisi blangko surat izin tersebut.

Selesai mengisi, ku serahkan surat itu kepada Bu Kurinai untuk ditandatangani dan diberi stempel. Setelah itu aku diizinkan masuk ke kelas.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Nggak ada yang asyik di kelas. Mayoritas semua anaknya lagi bicarain masalah _mode_ yang lagi _up to date_ banget belakangan ini. Biasalah yang namanya cewek nggak lazim kalo nggak bicarain masalah _mode._

Temari yang duduk disampingku sedang sibuk membolak-balik majalah _fashion-_nya. Temari adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang aku miliki sekarang. Kalo dilihat dari kasat mata, pasti orang akan berpendapat kalo Temari itu tipikal cewek judes dan cuek. Tapi mereka salah total. Temari yang berpenampilan ala kadarnya itu, justru mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas untuk masalah _fashion_.

"Tema, lo lagi baca apaan sih? Serius banget." Kataku sambil melirik majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh Temari.

"Ini majalah _Style_, Saku. Masa lo nggak tau sih, ini kan satu-satunya majalah paling lengkap rubrik _fashion_-nya. Nih lihat aja, ada 150 halaman sendiri yang bahas tentang _fashion_, padahal total halamannya ada 190 halaman." Tutur Temari seolah-olah guru sedang menerangkan sesuatu kepada muridnya.

"Yaelah, Tema, gue juga ngerti kalo itu majalah _Style_ yang katanya isinya kebanyakan tentang fashion bla bla bla atau apalah. Elo kan tiap hari tiap saat selalu ngasih tau gue tentang itu. Gue sampe hafal, Ra. Yang gue maksut, lo baca tentang rubrik apaan gitu." Jelasku nggak mau kalah dengan Temari.

"Heem, iya bawel. Elo juga sering bilang kek gitu sama gue kali. Ini gue lagi baca rubrik tentang _mode of celebrity_. Tapi nggak banget deh masa Paris Hilton pake _dress_ ginian doang, kesannya _nothing_ banget. Coba dipadu sama apa gitu yang lucu, _blazer_ apa _vest _gitukek kesannya kan lebih _okay_ kalo dilihat. Apalagi liat nih _high hills_-nya tingginya nggak ideal banget, kesannya nanggung gimana gitu. Kayak gini kok masuk rubrik _mode of celebrity_, buat gue nggak banget!" Terang Tema sambil nunjuk-nunjuk foto Paris Hilton di majalahnya.

"Elo tuh ya kalo disuruh nerangin masalah _fashion_ aja jago banget. Coba gue suruh nerangin tentang rumus fisika yang barusan dicatetin itu, pasti lo nyerah."

"Kemampuan orang kan beda-beda, Saku. Kita itu diciptain dalam bentuk dan karakteristik yang beda-beda. Jadi kalo masalah gue jago di masalah _fashion_ dan _down_ banget di masalah hitung-menghitung, itu namanya hukum alam. Itu udah takdir dari yang kuasa."

"Selain jago tentang masalah _fashion_, ternyata lo juga jago ngeles, ya. Hebat deh sahabat gue yang satu ini." Kataku sambil menepuk pundak Temari.

"Hahaha, gue gitu, Sabaku No Temari."

"_Okay_-lah."

Gara-gara sibuk ngobrol sama Tema, aku sampai lupa ngasih tau kalian kalo dari tadi sedang pelajaran kosong. Guru-guru sedang _meeting_ membahas masalah sistim _rolling class_. Sekolahku memang mengadakan sistim _rolling class_ tiap enam bulan sekali. "Yah, bakal ganti temen lagi nih satu kelasnya", gumamku dalam hati.

Akhirnya bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Aku bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulisku yang sejak tadi belum aku bereskan. Segera aku keluar dari kelas bersama Temari.

Dalam perjalanan pulangku, lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok seorang Sasuke Sm*Sh sedang berjalan di koridor, namun kali ini ia sendiri. Aku langsung mencubit lenganku dan, "Aaaw sakit!". Ini tandanya aku nggak mimpi. Aku coba menoleh kearah koridor lagi. Dan apa yang aku temukan? Sosok Sasuke Sm*Sh itu telah menghilang. Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat semua keanehan ini.

Siapakah sosok yang aku lihat itu? Apakah idolaku, Sasuke Sm*Sh? Atau semua itu hanya imajinasiku?

**^-^ TBC... ^-^**

* * *

**Ini fic pertamaku, mohon bantuannya untuk memperbaiki. Sekalian kasih ide cerita buat chap selanjutnya yaaaa :)**

**Oke jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Miss-Typo, GAJE**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

_**Prev Chap:**_

_Dalam perjalanan pulangku, lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok seorang __Sasuke Sm*Sh__ sedang berjalan di koridor, namun kali ini ia sendiri. Aku langsung mencubit lenganku dan, "Aaaw sakit!". Ini tandanya aku nggak mimpi. Aku coba menoleh kearah koridor lagi. Dan apa yang aku temukan? Sosok __Sasuke Sm*Sh__ itu telah menghilang. Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat semua keanehan ini._

_Siapakah sosok yang aku lihat itu? Apakah idolaku, __Sasuke Sm*Sh__? Atau semua itu hanya imajinasiku?_

**Chapter 2**

"Aku pulang."

Kulihat sekelilingku, hanya sepi yang ku dapati. Sepertinya Ibu sedang pergi. Dengan malas lalu ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

Ciiiit... Jeduaaar...

Tanpa ku sadari aku telah membanting pintu kamarku. Untung saja pintunya nggak copot. Kalo copot bisa-bisa kena semburan amarah dari Ayah deh.

Setelah meletakkan tas sekolahku di atas meja belajar, kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Ku pejamkan mata emerald ku. Aku merenung.

Hari ini sungguh melahkan! Memang sih kegiatanku di sekolah tadi tidak banyak. Tapi yang membuatku bingung hingga kini adalah sosok pujaan hatiku yang aku lihat tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapakah dia? Kenapa dia muncul dan menghilang begitu saja? Kalau itu memang Sasuke Sm*Sh, kenapa dia ada di sekolahku? Bukankah dia sedang _tour_ ke Singapore bersama _boy band_-nya, Sm*Sh?

Rasa pening ku rasakan menjalar di seluruh kepalaku. Terasa amat berat kepala ini. Ku pejamkan mataku lama, hingga tak terasa aku telah berpindah ke alam lain, yaitu alam mimpi.

Ku lihat sekeliling, sepertinya aku mengenali tempat ini. Tempat ini tidak asing bagiku. Namun aku tak dapat melihat tempat ini dengan jelas, hanya siluet kabur yang bisa ku lihat disana.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang menghampiriku.

"Hai, kamu Sakura anak IX G kan?" tanya seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Yang aku lihat hanya bayangan putih. Aku tak dapat mengenali orang tersebut.

"Ah. Iya. Kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku murid baru. Pindahan dari SMP Suna. Namaku..." Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan buyarnya mimpi anehku ini.

"Uh! Kenapa alaram ini bunyi sekarang? Jadi bersambung kan mimpi gue huh!" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal. Lalu ponsel miliknya itu ia lempar ke lantai.

Setelah sadar tindakan bodoh apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lalu...

"Huaaaa, bego banget sih, kenapa gue lempar ponsel milik gue satu-satunya ini? Bego!" teriak Sakura bersamaan dengan meraih ponsel miliknya yang telah tergeletak-emang mayat- dilantai. Ponsel itu lalu ia gosok-gosok sambil terkadang meniupnya. Ya. Seperti memantrai ponselnya biar bisa hidup kembali. Memangnya Saku dukun apa, pake memantrai segala hahaha.

Seperti tak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan ponselnya itu, setelah merasa ponsel itu telah kembali seperti sedia kala, segera ia simpan ponsel itu di bawah tumpukan bajunya di almari.

"Aha. Disini pasti aman. Tak ada satu tangan jahil pun yang akan menyentuhmu, oh ponselku sayang hehehe." Celoteh Sakura dengan tampang penuh kemenangan.

Setelah merasa situasi aman tekendali, ia pun keluar kamar.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

TING TONG. TING TONG.

Terdengan suara bel berbunyi. Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton drama korea favoritku, eh malah ada tamu gangguin.

Dengan malas, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Siapa tau yang datang kan tetangga yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Terus bawa oleh-oleh buat aku hihihi. Lumayan kan, GRATIS! *dasar cewek gratisan*

Ku buka pintu tersebut. Dan kini yang ku dapati adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah, berbadan tinggi dan kekar, sedang berdiri di sana. Ia membelakangiku.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Ehmmm. Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura ramah kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu bebalik.

Sakura terkejut.

Wajah pemuda itu terasa tak asing baginya. Raut wajah itu. Ya. Mirip dengan ayahnya. Mata emerald yang dimiliki pemuda itu sama persis dengan miliknya.

Pemuda itu juga tak kalah tajam menatap wajah Sakura. Hingga...

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa ya? Mungkin saya bisa membantu." tutur Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Gomen. Hn apakah ini benar kediaman keluarga Haruno?"

"Be-benaar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan kabar yang aku dengar itu memang benar."

"Kabar? Kabar apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn. Agar lebih etis, apakah saya boleh masuk? Sepertinya lebih nyaman apabiala mengobrol sambil duduk."

"Ups maaf. Mari silakan masuk." Kata sakura sambil memukul jidat lebarnya dengan malu. Lalu Sakura memasuki ruang tamu yang disusul pemuda itu dibelakangnya. Sakura mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Maaf, anda ingin minum apa?" tanya Sakura menawari minuman kepada pemuda itu.

"Tak usah, tak usah repot-repot. Cukup kamu duduk di sini dan menjawab beberapa pertannyaan dariku." Tolak pemuda itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda "tak usah".

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ada perlu apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari keluargaku yang telah lama berpisah. Dan aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada sebuah keluarga yang akan memberiku titik terang akan semua misteri ini. Dan keluarga itu adalah keluarga Haruno, keluargamu." Pemuda itu menghela napas sebentar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sudah sekian lama aku mencari dimana kediaman keluargamu. Mulai dari rumah pertama keluarga Haruno hingga kini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Oh iya, sampai lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Siapa namamu Haruno?"

"Aa-aaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang indah, sesuai dengan warna rambutmu. Cantik." Puji Sasori sambil menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Eh arigato, Nii."

"Doyo ni"

_**(Flashback)**_

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun sedang duduk di depan emperan toko. Ia menangis.

"Huhuhu, hiks.. hiks.." tangis bocah itu.

Lalu muncullah seorang nenek tua dan segera menghampiri bocah tersebut.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, nenek itu berkata, "Kau kenapa, Nak? Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kau ada disini?"

Anak itu tak menjawab, ia tetap menangis, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan nenek tersebut. Karena merasa anak itu tak menjawab, nenek itu pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Dimanakah rumahmu? Nanti nenek antarkan." Dengan sepenuh hati nenek itu membelai rambut bocah itu. "Apakah kamu sedang kabur dari rumah? Tidak baik lho, anak kecil malam-malam seperti ini berada disini. Nanti kamu bisa sakit, Nak."

Akhirnya, bocah itu pun menangkat wajahnya dan mulai menatap nenek itu. Terlihat air mata yang mengalir deras disana. Matanya sembab, menandakan bahwa ia telah lama menangis. Dengan sesenggukan, ia pun mulai menjawaab pertanyaan nenek itu, "A-a-aku ti-tiidak apa-apaa, Nek. A-aku tak mempu-punyai r-rumah. A-aku baru sa-saja kabur da-dari penculik. hhh" Suara anak itu terdengan terbata-bata.

Nenek itu menghela napas sebentar, lalu ia berkata, "Ikutlah denganku. Mungkin kau akan lebih baikan nantinya." Nenek itu pun membantu bocah itu berdiri. Lau ia menggandengnya dan menuntunnya sampai rumah nenek itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, nenek itu pun menyiapkan secangkir hot chocolate dan sepiring cheese cake untuk bocah itu. Dengan lahap, bocah itu pun menghabiskan suguhan untuknya itu.

Setelah merasa anak itu baikan, nenek itu pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Anaik itu pun menjawab, "A-aku Sasori."

"Apa margamu?"

"A-aku tak tahu. Se-sejak usia dua tahun aku sudah hidup bersama orang lain, yang ternyata bukan keluargaku, Nek. Awalnya, aku kira mereka keluargaku. Namun pada suatu hari, tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bilang kalau aku ini anak culikan. Mereka yang telah menculikku selama ini, yang telah memisahkanku dari keluargaku sendiri." Sasori menghela napas sebentar, lalu ia lanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku benci mereka! Mereka tak mau mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya. Tak mau mengatakan siapa keluargaku. Mereka juga tak pernah memperbolehkanku bergaul dengan anak-anak seusiaku lainnya. Mereka selalu mengurungku di dalam rumah, selama empat tahun. Aku tak tahan, hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari neraka itu. Ya. Aku berhasil kabur, namun aku tak tahu arah, tak tahu arah tujuan yang akan aku datangi."

"Ya sudah. Tinggallah bersama nenek. Disini nenek juga tinggal sendiri."

"Te-terima kasih, nek-"

"Nenek Chiyo. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Akasuna Sasori."

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Pemuda itu, Sasori, kira-kira berumur lima tahun diatas Sakura.

"Maaf, apabila niisan hendak bertemu dengan orang tuaku, mohon tunggu sebentar. Akan ku teleponkan terlebih dahulu."

"Tak usah Sakura-chan. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu. Tidak enak kalau sampai menyuruh orang tuamu pulang, apabila mereka masih menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Itu akan semakin mengganggu." Cegah Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau maumu seperti itu, Nii."

"Hn. Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Maaf sudah mengganggu aktivitasmu. Dan terima kasih Sakura-chan. Baru pertama ini aku merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru saja ku kenal. Seperti ada ikatan batin saja hehehe." Cengir Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, malu.

"Sama-sama niisan, aku juga senang mempunyai teman baru seperti niisan. Walau baru beberapa jam saja, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman sekali ngobrol bersama niisan. Aku merasa mempunyai figur seorang kakak hehehe. Tidak apa-apa kan niisan, kalau niisan aku anggap kakakku sendiri? " tanya Sakura dengan menundukkan muka, dia juga malu.

Mereka mengobrol sambil keluar dari ruang tamu menuju teras depan.

"Iya Saku-chan. Aku pulang dahulu ya. Kapan-kapan aku akan main lagi kesini. Tolong jangan ceritakan ini kepada orang tuamu, aku tak ingin mereka mencurigaiku."

"Mencurigai niisan? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasori berbalik dan menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Dengarkan Saku-chan, aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Akan ku ceritakan di lain waktu." Jawab Sasori sambil memegangi pundak Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura sedih.

Sasori berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasori, yang kini ia rasakan adalah rasa sepi kembali menyelimutinya. Seperti tersihir entah oleh sihir apa yang membuat dua jam yang lalu adalah dua jam terindah dalam hidup Sakura.

Lalu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan diteruskan menuju kamarnya.

Sungguh hari ini memang aneh. Itulah yang terus terngiang dalam pikiran Sakura.

Sakura memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan berharap hari esok akan jauh lebih baik.

"Sasori, niisaaan..." igau Sakura dalam tidurnya.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

"Sakura-chan ayo cepat bangun! Bukan kah hari ini kamu giliran piket? Ibu tak mau kau kena sanksi lagi nanti. Ayo bangun, Nak!" kata ibu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"Hoaaamb. Iya, Bu, bentar lagi deh. Lima menit aja."

"Lima menit lima menit! Ini sudah jam enam. Hari ini Ayah berangkat pagi. Makanya kalau kamu tidak segera bangun, kamu berangkat sendiri nanti. Tak akan ada yang mengantarmu, Nak." Jelas ibu sambil membuka korden jendela kamarku.

Sinar matahari langsung masuk menembus jendela dan menyinari kamarku. Terang dan silau pastinya!

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar mandi. Aktivitas pagi pun dimulai.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Selesai sarapan, aku segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa berbeda. Aku tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini ku rasakan aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolah. Padahal biasanya, aku paling malas yang namanya pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, satpam sekolahku hanya bisa memasang wajah bengong karena melihat aku yang berangkat sepagi ini. Biasanya aku kan yang menjadi primadonanya terlambat. Tapi hari ini lain, aku tak terlambat sedikit pun. Bahkan ini terbilang masih pagi.

Meskipun sedang bersemangat ke sekolah, namun tak tahu kenapa ekspresi yang ku pancarkan adalah seperti orang frustasi, seperti sedang berputus asa.

Aku berjalan dengan layu, tak ada sedikit senyum pun yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarku. Yang menyapaku pun aku acuhkan. Sungguh tak berperi kemusiaan dan berperi keadilan! Haha emang pancasila.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas baruku. Ya, setelah rolling class kan bukan hanya siswanya saja yang ditukar, namun letak kelasnya juga. Eits, jangan berpikir kalau pindah ke kelas VII atau VIII ya! Yang aku maksud adalah letak kelas yang kita tempati, seperti kelas IX A, B, C, dst.

Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sendirian. Temari berada di kelas yang berlainan denganku. Aku di kelas IX G, sedangkan Temari di kelas IX B. Jauh banget jaraknya huhu.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata ibu tadi pagi. "... hari ini kamu giliran piket ..." Aku baru sadar kalau ibu hanya membohongiku agar aku mau bangun pagi. Haha bodoh banget sih aku, masa nggak sadar kalau ditipu. Padahal kan jelas-jelas sistem kelasnya baru, masa udah ada jadwal piket. Freaaaak.

TELOLELOLELOLET LOLELOLET LOLELOLET...

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas dan menduduki bangku masing-masing.

Bu Tayuya, wali kelasku dahulu yang sekarang pun ternyata tetap menjadi wali kelasku, masuk.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Tolong tenang sebentar! Ibu mempunyai beberapa informasi penting untuk kalian." Kata Bu Tayuya tegas.

Anak-anak pun diam.

"Terima kasih karena kalian sudah bisa tenang. Baiklah, ibu akan sampaikan informasi yang pertama." Bu Tayuya diam sejenak. "Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian, ibu informasikan bahwa akan ada perubahan jadwal pelajaran. Dan yang kedua, Ibu akan memanggilkan salah satu anak baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian disini. Ehm. Silahkan masuk." kata Bu Tayuya sambil memanggil anak baru itu.

1... 2... 3...

Treteeeet. Anak laki-laki berambut raven, berbadan putih dan tinggi, pun memasuki kelas. Mata onyx-nya memancarkan ketenangan bagi setiap orang yang menatapnya. Dia tampan dan cool.

Semua gadis yang berada di dalam kelas terkejut. Ternyata teman baru mereka tampan sekali. Hampir semua gadis bergumam kagum terhadap bocah itu.

Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Ia tebelalak, karena ternyata sosok yang ia lihat kemarin itu adalah anak baru tersebut. Bukan Sasuke Sm*Sh.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu, Nak!"

"Baik. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pin-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh kata-kata Sakura. "A-aapa? Sasuke? Kau bukan Sasuke Sm*Sh kan? Haha tak mungkin!" Ia sambil berdiri.

Semua mata yang semula tertuju pada Sasuke, kini berpindah arah menuju Sakura. Mereka memasang deathglare kepada Sakura, karena ia telah mengganggu perkenalan murid baru yang tampan itu. Sakura yang sebelumnya merasa biasa saja, kini ia mulai merasa takut. Takut dilempar ke tengah laut atau pun dilempar masuk ke dalam kawah merapi. Hiiii... bisa-bisa jadi temennya Mbah Marijan dong ckck.

"Sakura! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat duduk!" tegur Bu Tayuya.

"Ma-maaf, Bu." Sakura pun lekas kembali duduk.

"Silakan dilanjutkan Sasuke." kata guru galak itu.

"Baik, Bu. Ehm, aku pindahan dari SMP Suna. Salam kenal semua, semoga kita bisa akrab." kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sekarang kamu bisa memilih tempat duduk yang ingin kamu tempati." Kata Bu Tayuya sambil tersenyum.

Setiap gadis yang ada disitu langsung menawarkan tempat duduk disampingnya. Walaupun sudah ada yang menempati hehe. Namun Sasuke terus berjalan ke belakang. Sampai ia berhenti tepat di samping bangku Sakura.

Sakura pun terkejut. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sebelum ia sempat membuka bibirnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang tampan itu malah memilih untuk duduk disamping Miss Muka Tembok, Sakura.

**^-^ TBC... ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

* * *

_**Prev Chap:**_

_ Setiap gadis yang ada disitu langsung menawarkan tempat duduk disampingnya. Walaupun sudah ada yang menempati hehe. Namun Sasuke terus berjalan ke belakang. Sampai ia berhenti tepat di samping bangku Sakura._

_ Sakura pun terkejut. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sebelum ia sempat membuka bibirnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

_ Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang tampan itu malah memilih untuk duduk disamping Miss Muka Tembok, Sakura.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Sakura tak menyangka kalau teman barunya itu akan memilih duduk dengan dia. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sangat bahagia. Namun di luar itu semua, hanya ekspresi masa bodoh yang dapat ia tampilkan saat itu. Sungguh berlainan dengan hatinya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik bangku, Sakura, kini mulai tak sabar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera mengambil alih tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dengan tingkah sang pemuda tampan itu kini hanya bisa heran. Ia ingin sekali menegurnya, namun bibir dan otaknya tak mau bekerja sama. Si otak sudah menyuruh si bibir untuk membuka, namun si bibir bandel, ia tetap tertutup rapat tanpa celah. Seolah tak ingin mengatakan apa pun.

Atmosfir di bangku Sakura sangat berlainan dengan bangku teman-temannya. Suasana canggung memenuhi atmosfir disitu.

Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka bibirnya. Ia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "H-hai. Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mengetahui gadis disampingnya itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha muda itu.

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan itu kini mulai pundung. Rasa malu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnyanya. Tumben banget punya malu hahaha *ditimpuk Sakura*. Ia tak berani menatap pemuda disampingnya itu lagi.

Asuma-sama, guru matematika, memasuki ruang kelas. Semua murid kini telah kembali pada bangku masing-masing. Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas, mulai memimpin salam. Dengan kompak murid-murid itu pun memberi salam kepada guru mereka.

Asuma-sama mulai memulai pelajaran tentang aljabar, yang notebenenya tidak digemari oleh kebanyakan murid.

"Disini tertulis, 5x + y = 10. Maka untuk mencari besar nilai y, dapat melalui cara memindahkan 5x ke tempat 10 berada. Apabila berpindah tempat, otomatis berpindah juga tandanya. Yang semula negatif, kini menjadi positif, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bisa dimengerti?" jelas sang guru dengan tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis.

Semua anak serempak mengatakan, "Mengertiiii..." Padahal jelas-jelas banyak yang belum mengerti. Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Hm maunya cari gampangnya aja.

Setelah dua jam pelajaran berlalu, kini telah berganti dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tsunade-sama lah yang menempati sebagai gurunya. Guru cantik nan seksi itu pun mulai menyapa anak muridnya dengan ramah, "Good morning students."

Para murid yang kebanyakan laki-laki itu pun dengan semangat menjawab, "Good morning, miss."

What? Miss? Nggak salah?

Ini dia rahasianya. Tsunade-sama yang terlihat muda nan cantik itu sebenarnya usianya telah mencapai kepala lima. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan usianya itu dengan cara bersemedi selama empat puluh hari, empat puluh malam di sebuah puncak gunung yang sangat tinggi, sebut aja gunung Himalaya. Selama itu, ia hanya diperbolehkan menkonsumsi kadal goreng tepung dan sup ilalang. Selain itu, rahasia dibalik big size payudaranya itu adalah setiap malam menjelang pagi, ia harus memompa payudaranya dengan mesin pengisi angin seperti yang dapat kita temui di begkel-bengkel. Sekali pasang langsung, cuuuuuuuus, menggelembung sesuai selera sang pengguna. Eits, tapi ada efek sampingnya loh. Tak boleh terlalu banyak gerak, bisa-bisa nanti udara yang ada dalam payudaranya itu pun akan berpindah ke perutnya dan mengakibatkan payudaranya besar sebelah. Nggak mau kan kalau kejadian seperti itu? Makanya Tsunade-sama memilih menjadi guru bahasa Inggris karena tak memerlukan banyak gerakan. Dahulu Tsunade-sama sempat bercita-cita menjadi guru olahraga, namun sayang tak bisa tercapai karena ia lebih memilih penampilan dibanding cita-citanya. Toh sama-sama jadi guru kan akhirnya hehehe.

Oke kembali ke alur cerita sebenarnya.

Tsunade-sama mengajar seperti biasanya. Dengan santai namun sangat efektif. Murid-murid menyukai gaya pembelajaran seperti ini.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung lancar hingga akhir. Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, para murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ngibrit ke kantin, ada yang ke perpus, dan ada juga yang ke toilet. Ngapain lagi kalau bukan ngeluarin limbah perut.

Mayoritas semua anak keluar kelas, namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura menunggu kedatangan Temari seperti biasanya. Nah Sasuke? Dia tidak mempunyai teman. Huh malang nian nasibmu nak.

Sakura yang sudah lama menunggu kedatangan sahabat satu-satunya itu mulai tak sabar. Ia tetap menunggu, namun Temari tak kunjung datang. Sasuke pun mulai melirik teman di sebelahnya itu yang sedari tadi terlihat tak tenang. Setiap ada orang yang lewat, pasti Sakura langsung berdiri dan menengoknya. Sungguh mirip seorang ibu yang menanti ankanya pulang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering dari handphone seseorang. Nada yang terdengar adalah musik keroncong era 70-an. Sakura yang merasa aneh dan geli itu pun tertawa. 'Hah, emang masih jaman ya musik keroncong kek gitu?' batin Sakura dalam hati. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mengetahui siapa pemilik handphone itu sebenarnya. Ia adalah... deng deng deng deng... UCHIHA SASUKE! Pemuda dengan fisik tanpa cacat itu lah pemiliknya. Sakura tercengang saat si Uchiha muda itu menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Ya kenapa, Bi? Hah kasur? Iya-iya jemur aja. Spreinya jangan diganti, nanti aku nggak bisa tidur. Ah pokoknya nggak boleh ya nggak boleh. Biarin dong mau bau pesing apa enggak yang punya kan aku, bukan Bibi. Oh iya, Bi, diaper-ku abis. Beliin di Indomayet ya. Heem-heem. Oke." Klik. Si Uchiha muda yang masih ngompol itu pun memutus panggilannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi mendegar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan pembantunya itu mulai tak percaya. Tak percaya kalau pemuda disampingnya itu adalah manusia normal sepertinya. 'Jangan-jangan ia menkonsumsi hormon mempercepat umur lagi. Oh astaga.' batin Sasura dalam hati dengan tampang tak percaya. Matanya melotot, hidungnya mengembang, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi emas yang dimilikinya.

Melihat gadis disampingnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat aneh, Sasuke saat itu juga menimpulkan hipotesisnya bahwa Sakura mirip alien. Wah kurangajar nih Sasuke.

"Heh. Muka lu bisa biasa aja nggak sih? Enek tau lihatnya. Dasar alien jidat lebar!" ejek Sasuke yang langsung memancing emosi Sakura.

"Apa katamu barusan? Alien? Jidat lebar? Hellooooow, punya rambut mirip pantat ayam aja berani-beraninya ngeledek aku. Wajah cantik-cantik gini dibilang mirip alien. Terus yang cantik kek gimana dong? Yang mirip manusia gitu?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hahaha cantik? Dilihat dari monas pake sedotan mungkin aja. Eh terlalu bagus, peke sedotan yang udah disumbat, nah itu baru tepat."

"Hahaha lucu! Saking lucunya sampe aku lupa ketawa." Kata sakura sambil menggerakan bibirnya maju mundur.

"Cuma orang sinting yang bilang lucu. Nah itu lu. Dasar alien!"

"Kalau aku mirip Alien, kamu mirip keteknya Alien!"

"Masih mending keteknya alien, dari pada ketek lu. Idih lebat banget bulunya. Nggak pernah dicukur ya." Kata Sasuke sambil menjauhkan badannya.

"Enak aja! Ketek gue bersih dari bulu! Nih kalau nggak percaya." Jawab sakura dambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan memamerkan keteknya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan cepat berdiri dan kini telah berpindah di pojok tempok. Sasura yang masih semangat buat ngisengin Sasuke itu pun mengikuti Sasuke dan mendekati sasuke dengan posisi tangannya yang masih diatas.

Sasuke ketakutan akan hal aneh yang dilakukan gadis itu. "Aaaah ampun. Udah ah gue nyerah. Sorry-sorry udah ngatain lu mirip alien. Gue khilaf. Sekarang turunin tangan lu dan cepet menjauh dari gue!"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tak menghiraukan permohonan temannya itu. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak kehabisan akal itu pun akhirnya melakukan hal terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan saat itu. Yaitu ambil seribu langkah, lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke lari terbirit-birit itu pun tertawa. Saking puasnya ia menjahili Sasuke, ia tertawa sampai tak bisa diam. Ia sampai tak sadar kalau roknya mulai basah. Yap. Tak salah lagi. Ia ngompol.

Seketika itu pun sakura menghentikan tawanya dan segera berlari menuju toilet.

Saat melewati koridor, ia menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat rok milik Sakura basah itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, rasain lu. Makanya jangan netawain gue tadi. Kena getahnya kan lu sekarang. Sukurin hahaha." Namun apa yang terjadi? Celana Sasuke pun juga ikutan basah. Ia juga ngompol. Mengingat Sasuke yang mempunyai kebiasaan ngompol.

Semua anak yang melihat sepasang anak dengan celana dan rok basah itu pun akhirnya melontarkan tawanya. Mereka mengejek dan menertawainya. Sakura yang tak punya malu itu pun malah ikutan tertawa. Dasar aneh!

Sasuke yang melihat gadis disampingnya tertawa itu pun akhirnya berkata, "Ngapain lu ikutan ketawa? Seneng lu diledekin sama temen-temen? Dasar aneh!"

Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet karena malu. Sakura yang sekarang sendirian itu mulai kebingungan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Ia berlari.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya lari bersama dengan tangan yang menutupi bagian celana dan rok mereka yang basah.

**^-^ TBC... ^-^**

**

* * *

**_Kyaaaaa! Sumap gaje banget. Pendek banget ceritanya. Garing juga humornya. Huh dasar author abal! (jedukin kepala ke tembok)_

_Gomeeeeeen readers, Author baru bisa ngasih ini. Besok Author penjajagan, nggak bisa nulis untuk sementara waktu. Jadinya buru-buru selesein chap 3 ini, eh malah aneh gini jadinya. Huh. Chap depan akan Author tebus semua kesalahan ini. Hiks.. hiks.._

_Oke deh, seperti biasa, Author butuh kritik dan sarannya. **Don't forget to review!** Thanks before :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

* * *

_**Prev Chap:**_

_ Semua anak yang melihat sepasang anak dengan celana dan rok basah itu pun akhirnya melontarkan tawanya. Mereka mengejek dan menertawainya. Sakura yang tak punya malu itu pun malah ikutan tertawa. Dasar aneh!_

_ Sasuke yang melihat gadis disampingnya tertawa itu pun akhirnya berkata, "Ngapain lu ikutan ketawa? Seneng lu diledekin sama temen-temen? Dasar aneh!"_

_ Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet karena malu. Sakura yang sekarang sendirian itu mulai kebingungan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Ia berlari._

_ Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya lari bersama dengan tangan yang menutupi bagian celana dan rok mereka yang basah.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"Apaain sih lu pake ngikutin gue? Dasar cewek aneh!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku kan nggak ada tujuan. Lihat kamu lari, ya aku ikutin. Memang salah ya?" kata Sakura dengan polosnya. Sebenarnya ia takut karena Sasuke membentaknya. Namun yang muncul bukannya ekspresi takut, malah ekspresi bloon khas Sakura.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya menahan emosi tingkat tinggi itu, kini mulai melupakannya. Hatinya tak tega melihat ekspresi Sakura yang polos itu. Ia pun tak mau berlama-lama lagi, diambilnya ponsel dari saku celananya, ia menekan beberapa nomor. Setelah itu, ponselnya ia tempelkan di sebelah telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana, "Ha-halo, Tuan Muda. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku butuh sebuah celana seragam sekolah. Oh iya, roknya juga. Cepat antarkan ke sekolahku, aku sangat membutuhkannya! Aku di depan UKS. Jangan lupa dalemannya juga."

"Ba-baik, Tuan Muda. Saya segera antarkan."

Sasuke pun menyudahi pembicaraannya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah pemuda di sebelahnya itu merasa sangat haru. Ternyata Sasuke yang berperilaku dingin terhadapnya itu sebenarnya memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Sakura tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung jadi salting sendiri, tapi ia sukses menyembunyikannya dari Sakura. Uchiha muda itu tetap terlihat cool dengan celana basah menghiasi tubuhnya. Bau pesing melengkapi suasana saat itu. Hihihi.

"Apa lu lihat-lihat? Jangan berpikiran macem-macem! Gue lakuin itu karena kasihan sama elu. Ngerti kan?" kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

"I-iya, ngerti kok. Kamu malu kan kalau temen sebangkumu ini roknya basah. Terus banyak cowok yang ngetawain. Terus ntar malah dipanggil BK, terus terus.."

"Aaaah udah stop! Lu kalo ngomong nggak ada berhentinya ya. Kayak kereta, nggak bisa ngerem. Berisik tahu nggak sih!"

"Iiiih gitu aja sewot. Cepet tua lho." Kata sakura sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan telunjuknya mengarah kepada Sasuke.

"Ah terserah, pusing gue! Lama-lama gue bisa sinting deket-deket sama lu. Huuus, pergi sana! Enyahlah dari hadapan gue!"

"Lho, aku kan nungguin roknya. Ntar kalau pergi, kan kamu susah nyarinya lagi. Ya nggak ya nggak?" kata Sakura sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ih pede banget lu. Baru pertama ini gue ngomong sama cewek nggak punya malu kayak elu."

"Apa tadi? Gue kurang jelas dengernya."

"Udah aneh, bolot lagi. NGGAK PUNYA MALU! Jelas?"

"Gue punya kemaluan kok." Jawab Sakura dengan cemberut. Alhasil bibirnya maju 5 cm.

"Hellooooo. Malu mbak, bukan kemaluan. Malu sama kemaluan beda!"

"Ihhh, kan sama-sama ada malunya. Gimana sih."

"Terseraaahlah." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkang pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Ada perlu lagi?" tanya pria bernama Kabuto. Ia segera memberikan sebuah tas berisi celana dan rok yang Sasuke minta tadi.

"Oke. Makasih. Ini saja cukup." jawab Sasuke dengan diakhiri senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, saya pamit." Kata kabuto sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke segera membuka isi tas tersebut dan memberikan sebuah rok kepada Sakura, "Nih, cepetan ganti sana!".

"Waaah makasih Sasuke. Aku ganti dulu ya. Kamu juga lho." Kata Sakura sambil menerima rok pemberian Sasuke. Ia segera berlari menuju toilet untuk mengganti roknya yang tadinya basah itu. Karena sudah lama, sampai-sampai rok yang tadinya basah itu kini telah kering.

"Dasar cewek aneh." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia melihat kepergian Sakura dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Kali ini Sakura pulang sendirian. Tak ada Temari yang menemaninya seperti biasa. Hari ini memang hari sialnya Sakura. Udah ngompol, dihukum guru gara-gara telat masuk kelas, dan sekarang ia harus berjalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Angkot yang biasa ia tumpangi itu sedang mogok jalan. Para sopir angkot itu tengah mengadakan demo di depan kantor walikota Konohagakure. Mereka berdemo tak lain karena meminta kenaikan tarif angkot, mengingat harga bahan bakar tengah mahal-mahalnya.

Sebenarnya masih ada bis, ojek, ataupun taxi yang bisa ia naiki. Namun Sakura tak mau. Alasannya _simple_, yaitu mahal. Sakura akhirnya terpaksa berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia berhenti disebuah _chocolate shop_. Ia melihat coklat yang nikmat dari luar etalase toko tersebut. Coklat berbentuk hati dibalut dengan lelehan _white chocolate_ dan _dark chocolate_ di sekelilingnya. Mengingat sebentar lagi adalah hari _valentine_, Sakura sangat menginginkannya. Ia membuka dompetnya, hanya selembar uang lima ribu yang ia dapati. 'Uh cuma gojeng, harga coklat itu kan 150.000. Masih jauh dari cukup,' batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah, tak bisa merasakan kenikmatan coklat itu. Dengan kecewa, akhirnya ia teruskan langkahnya menuju rumah.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Seperti biasa, di rumah sepi. Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini.

Ayahnya sibuk bekerja, ibunya selalu pergi entah kemana. Katanya sih bisnis, tapi bisnis apaan kalau nggak pernah bawa untung. Inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat keluarga Haruno bangkrut. Belum lagi ia adalah anak tunggal, jadi kesepian adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Rasa sepi menyelimutinya.

Sakura teringat akan sosok Sasori yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia rindu akan masa-masa tenang bersama Sasori. Sosok seorang kakak telah Sakura dapat dari hadirnya Sasori.

"Kapan ya, Kak Sasori ke sini? Aku butuh dia saat ini. Aku rindu diaaaa." Kata Sakura dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menunggu kedatangan Sasori, meski ia tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi. Sasori tak dapat mendengar permintaannya, Sasori juga tak dapat melihat Sakura yang kesepian. Karena jarak yang jauh tengah memisahkan mereka.

Sakura pun akhirnya terlelap. Ia tidur diatas sofa dengan seragam sekolah yang masih membalutinya. Ia tidur sambil tersenyum, karena sosok Sasori yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah muncul, meski hanya dalam mimpinya.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Tuan dan nyonya Haruno tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediamannya. Wajah letih menghiasi keduanya. Sang istri yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Sang suami yang mengetahuinya lantas berkata, "Ada apa istriku? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sang istri pun sadar dari lamunanya dan segera menjawab, "A-aku teringat dengan anak lelaki kita. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya, suamiku."

"Tenanglah, istriku. Kita berdoa saja semoga ia dalam lindungan Tuhan dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik." Kata Pak Haruno sambil memegang pundak istrinya.

"Amin."

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

KRIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING...

Suara alaram membangunkan Sakura dari tidur pulasnya.

"Uuuh, kok aku ada disini? Bukannya aku tidur di ruang keluarga, ya? Kok bangun-bangun udah di kamar?" gumam Sakura sambil mengucek matanya.

Tiba-tiba Bu Haruno memasuki kamar putrinya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan. Ayo cepat mandi, terus siap-siap!"

"Hoaaamb. Uh, inikan hari libur, kenapa harus mandi sepagi ini? Aku malas, Bu."

"Bener nih nggak mau mandi? Padahal Ibu dan Ayah mau liburan, lho."

Sontak mata Sakura yang tadinya masih merem itu kini udah melek 100%. "Liburan? Kemana?"

"Iya, liburan. Udah lama kan kita nggak liburan. Makanya Ibu dan Ayah mengajakmu untuk liburan. Tapi kalau nggak mau ya nggak papa. Biar Ibu dan Ayah berangkat sendiri."

"Aaaaah, mau dong. Masa nolak rezeki sih, ya nggak mungkinlah."

"Makanya buruan mandi terus sia-siap gih! Ibu tunggu di bawah, ya." Kata ibu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang tak percaya itu akhirnya mencubit pipinya dan, "Aaaaw sakit." Ini tandanya bukan mimpi, tapi kenyataan.

Sakura senang sekali. Setelah sekian lama, kini ia akan merasakan suasana menyenangkan itu lagi. Suasana berlibur bersama keluarga yang ia sayangi.

Karena sangat gembira, Sakura meluapkan rasa gembiranya itu dengan lompat-lompat di atas kasur. Ia juga menari-nari sambil berteriak histeris karena saking senangnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

Bruk! "Aaaaaaaw." Teriak Sakura yang kini telah berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memegangi pantatnya yang sakit. Posisinya ssat terjatuh adalah.. nungging dan bibir mingilnya nempel di lantai. Saat ingin bangkit, eh tiba-tiba pantatnya natap almari da alhasil Sakura cium lantai lagi.

Ia terjatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia tak sadar kalau melompat di tempat yang salah. Selangkah lagi ia sudah tak berada di atas kasurnya, namun ia tetap melompat. Alhasil ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Malang nian nasibmu, belum seneng-seneng eh udah kena sial. Saku-Saku...

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Ayah dan ibu Sakura sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Sakura, lalu berangkat.

Sakura masih mondar-mandir mencari barang yang akan ia bawa. Ibunya yang sudah tak sabar segera menegurnya, "Cepatlah, Sakura! Kalau terlalu siang, nanti macet."

Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencari sepatu, tas, bantal, guling, selimut, boneka, dll, itu pun mengakhiri proses pencariannya. Sakura mau liburan apa pindahan tuh..

"Iya, Bu, sebentar. Nah udah nih, tunggu-tunggu." Kata Sakura sambil keluar rumah.

Pak Haruno memegang kendali mobilnya, sedangkan Bu Haruno yang duduk di sampingnya tengah sibuk dengan brosur tempat wisata di tangannya. Sakura yang duduk di belakang memilih untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Pak Haruno memberhentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Sakura yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya itu tiba-tiba terkejut. Pandangannya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Ia melihat Sasori bersama dengan seorang nenek yang tengah menyeberang. Sakura lantas membuka jendela dan berteriak, "Nii-saaaaaan!"

Namun lampu segera hijau dan Pak Haruno segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Bu Haruno bertanya kepada Sakura, "Siapa itu, Sakura?"

Sakura masih menatap Sasori yang sudah berada jauh dibelakangnya. "Ia temanku yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, namanya Sasori."

Pak Haruno dan Bu Haruno terkejut. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sa-saori?" tanya Bu Haruno kepada Sakura.

"Iya, Bu, Sasori. Akasuna Sasori."

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya pak Haruno penasaran.

"Rambutnya merah, mirip seperti ayah. Dan dia juga mempunyai mata _emerald_ sepertiku."

"A-aaapa?" kata Pak Haruno dan Bu Haruno bersamaan. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

Tiba-tiba Pak Haruno memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sakura yang penasaran itu bertanya, "Lho kenapa berhenti, Yah? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Ayahnya tak mejawab.

"Di sekitar sini aku lihat tak ada tempat rekreasi. Pasti ayah salah tempat." Kata Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Memang benar, tapi kita harus kembali sekarang juga." Kata Pak Haruno sambil memutar balik mobilnya.

"Lho-lho, kenapa, Yah? Ah Ayah jahat!" kata Sakura sambil manyun.

Ibunya yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai berbicara, "Tolong mengertilah, Nak. Ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting saat ini. Kita harus kembali."

"Urusan apa? Bisnis? Selalu saja bisnis yang kalian pikirkan. Sudah lama aku menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Namun kini semuanya batal. Apa Ayah dan Ibu tidak menyayangi Sakura?" kata Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Bukan begitu, Nak. Kami tentu sangat menyayangimu. Namun ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu, ini masalah yang telah lama terpendam. Ibu ingin kau tahu." Jelas Bu Haruno sambil menatap putrinya penuh sayang.

"Sebenarnya kami.."

"Kamu mempunyai kakak, Sakura. Seorang kakak laki-laki, Sasori namanya. Dan ia mirip seperti Sasori yang kau ceritakan tadi." Potong Pak Haruno.

"Ka-kakak? Sasori?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Benar. Makanya kita harus kembali untuk memastikan kalau Sasori temanmu itu sebenarnya kakakmu yang selama ini hilang atau bukan. Kau mengerti kan, Sakura?" kata ibunya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kalian tak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku? Tak pernah menceritakan kalau aku mempunyai seorang kakak."

"Karena kami tak mau mengungkit masa lalu yang menyedihkan ini. Kami mengira kalau kakakmu itu sudah meninggal. Sudah dibunuh oleh rekan kerja ayahmu ini. Hiks.." kata Bu Haruno sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Bu, tenanglah. Mari kita cari titik terang masalah ini. Kita buktikan kebenarannya. Semoga anak laki-laki kita itu masih hidup." Kata Pak Haruno menenangkan istrinya.

Sakura masih tak percaya akan semua cerita yang telah ia dengar. Ternyata ia mempunyai kakak, ia bukan anak tunggal. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia, namun di lain sisi ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena kedua orang tuanya tak pernah memberitahunya tentang hal ini.

Lalu sebenarnya siapakah Sasori itu? Apakah anak laki-laki keluarga Haruno yang telah lama menghilang?

**^-^ TBC... ^-^

* * *

**

_Gimana nih chapter 4 nyaaaaa? Bagus apa jelek? Lanjut apa delete? Hanya kalian yang bisa memutuskan. **RnR please...**_

* * *

**Under the same sky:** Terima kasih..

**Emura-chan:** Terima kasih.. Udah update nih.

**4ntk4-ch4n:** Terima kasih.. Udah update nih.

**Sasusaku Hikaru:** Terima kasih.. Udah bisa nebak kan siapa Sasori sebenarnya?

**Lady Spain:** Terima kasih.. Amin deh, doain bagus-bagus ya nilainya hehe. Ok, akan Author perbaiki.

**alecalista:** Terima kasih..

**Winterblosson Concrit Team: **Terima kasih.. Author akan memperbaikinya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

* * *

_**Prev Chap:**_

_ "Karena kami tak mau mengungkit masa lalu yang menyedihkan ini. Kami mengira kalau kakakmu itu sudah meninggal. Sudah dibunuh oleh rekan kerja ayahmu ini. Hiks.." kata Bu Haruno sambil menangis._

_ "Sudahlah, Bu, tenanglah. Mari kita cari titik terang masalah ini. Kita buktikan kebenarannya. Semoga anak laki-laki kita itu masih hidup." Kata Pak Haruno menenangkan istrinya._

_ Sakura masih tak percaya akan semua cerita yang telah ia dengar. Ternyata ia mempunyai kakak, ia bukan anak tunggal. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia, namun di lain sisi ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena kedua orang tuanya tak pernah memberitahunya tentang hal ini._

_ Lalu sebenarnya siapakah Sasori itu? Apakah anak laki-laki keluarga Haruno yang telah lama menghilang?

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura bersama kedua orang tuanya telah kembali di tempat dimana Sakura melihat Sasori, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Sakura yang telah lama menghilang.

Bu Haruno yang sedari tadi menangis, belum juga berhenti dari isakannya. Sedangkan Pak Haruno sibuk menelusuri sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati, ia berharap menemukan putranya yang telah lama menghilang itu. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sakura tetap menutup rapat bibirnya, ia tak mau banyak berkomentar tentang masalah ini. Ia terlanjur kecewa dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka berputar-putar mencari keberadaan Sasori. Pak Haruno juga sempat menanyakan tentang Sasori dengan warga sekitar, namun nihil. Tak ada jejak yang bisa mengantarkan mereka bertemu dengan Sasori.

Bu Haruno yang penasaran itu akhirnya bertanya dengan Sakura, "Sakura, tolong jawab pertanyaan Ibu. Darimana kamu bisa mengenal Sasori? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Sakura hanya diam, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya itu. Karena ia masih sebal dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, namun kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tegas, "Darimana kamu mengenal Sasori? Jawab, Nak! Jangan buat Ibu marah."

Sakura pun menjawab, "Beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang ke rumah. Ia mencari informasi tentang keberadaan keluarganya. Ia juga menceritakan beberapa kisah masa lalunya."

"Jadi ia pernah berkunjung ke rumah? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kepada Ibu?"

"Karena dia yang melarangku menceritakannya kepada siapa pun."

"Tapi Ibu ini ibu kandungmu, apa kau anggap orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu, Bu, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji dengannya. Aku nggak mau melanggarnya. Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Bu, ini bukan kesalahan Sakura. Harusnya kita berterima kasih dengannya, karena berkat dialah kita bisa mengetahui tentang putra kita itu." Kata Pak Haruno dengan bijak.

"Ta-tapi seharusnya ia menceritakannya kepada Ibu. Itu bukan masalah sepele, itu masalah besar. Sakura sudah besar, harusnya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bukan bertindak bodoh seperti ini." Kata Bu Haruno penuh emosi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah sore dan sepertinya kalian lelah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja."

"Tapi kita belum menemukan Sasori, Yah." Protes Bu Haruno.

"Bersabarlah, Bu. Hari masih panjang. Kasihan Sakura, ia terlihat kelelahan."

"Hhhh, baiklah."

Mobil yang berisi Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya itu kini telah melaju menuju kediamannya. Rencana untuk berlibur tergantikan dengan aksi pencarian Sasori. 'Huh. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan,' batin Sakura dalam hati.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

"Temariiiiiiiiiiiiii!" panggil Sakura.

"E-eh, Saku-chan, a-ada apa ya?" ucap Temari gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat berubah" ucap Sakura sebal.

"A-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya.."

"Sibuk?" potong Sakura dengan cepat.

"I-iya" jawab Temari spontan.

"Oh" ucap Sakura ber-oh-ria.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Saku-chan" ucap Temari sembari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Temari, tunggu!" cegah Sakura yang tak dihiraukan oleh Temari.

"Huh. Aku kan ingin curhat sama kamu.." gumam Sakura dengan tampang kecewa.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Upacara di SMP Konoha terlihat jauh dari tertib. Semua murid yang seharusnya bersikap hikmad itu kini terlihat mirip segerombolan semut yang lagi senam pagi. Berbaris rapi namun gliat-gliut seperti cacing kepanasan. Tadi semut eh sekarang cacing, gimana sih Author?

Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Kelas IX G" bertengger di atas lapangan upacara. Papan tersebut berdiri di depan sebaris siswa dengan muka-muka madsu (masa depan suram). Shikamaru sang ketua kelas, menempati posisi paling depan. Ia berdiri dengan posisi paling sempurna. Badan tegak sedikit condong ke depan, tangan mengepal diletakkan di samping jahitan celananya, pandangan ke depan dengan kepala sedikit terangkat ke atas. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia mirip patung yang dipajang di taman sekolah. Eitsss, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Sikapnya memang sempurna, namun matanya tertutup. Anda tau kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ya,tak salah lagi, Shikamaru tertidur saudara-saudara.

Di belakang Shikamaru ada Naruto yang sedari tadi tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berada di barisan samping kelasnya. Gadis itu adalah Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu merasa kalau ada sepasang mata blue ocean menatapnya sedari tadi. Terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi sepasang pipinya.

Sekarang kita pindah ke Sasuke. Pemuda cool itu sedari tadi menahan sesuatu. Ia sedang menahan pipis. Nggak lucu kan kalau seorang Uchiha ngompol di tengah-tengah lapangan saat upacara seperti ini. Well, Sasuke pun memilih untuk menahannya walau amat-teramat susah. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya itu tahu kalau Sasuke lagi kebelet pipis. Namun Sakura nggak mau ambil resiko, ia memilih untuk menutup rapat bibirnya.

Pagi itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Panas matahari membakar kulit anak-anak yang sedang dijemur itu. Terlihat keringat bercucuran di dahi anak-anak tersebut. Sarutobi-sama sang kepala sekolah tidak menghiraukan murid-muridnya yang sudah tak sanggup berlama-lama di tempat itu. Ia tetap nerocos menyampaikan ceramahnya. Semua hal ia bahas. Mulai dari yang sangat penting, biasa saja, sampai nggak penting pun ia sampaikan.

_**1 jam kemudian...**_

"Baiklah, kiranya cukup sekian sedikit pidato yang dapat bapak sampaikan. Apabila ada salah kata, mohon dimaafkan. Semoga bermanfaat, terima kasih" tutur Sarutobi-sama mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Walau ia sebut itu pendek.

Upacara pun berakhir. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi cemberut itu kini mulai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi gembira. Anda tahu kenapa? Mari kita lihat bersama-sama...

_** (Flash Back)**_

Pembawa acara pun mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang berada di urutan 12 pada teks yang menjadi panduannya itu, "Pengumuman-pengumuman, barisan diistirahatkan.."

"Istirahat di tempaaaaaaaaaat, grak!" ucap pemimpin upacara dengan lantang.

Para pasukan upacara pun dengan serentak meletakkan tangannya di belakang dan sedikit melebarkan kedua kakinya. Atau sering kita sebut dengan posisi istirahat pada saat baris-berbaris.

Iruka-sama, pembina OSIS, langsung mengambil alih pasukan. Ia mulai menuturkan beberapa kalimat andalannya, "Selamat pagi anak-anak! Seperti biasa, di sini saya akan menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman yang harus kalian dengarkan. Yang pertama, untuk murid-murid kelas 9 akan diadakan _camping_. Dan yang kedua, sekolah kita baru saja memenangkan lomba TIK tingkat provinsi. Kita memborong semua trophi yang ada, lho. Mulai dari juara 1 sampai 3, sekolah kitalah yang memperolehnya"

"Ya iyalaaaaah.. Orang pesertanya aja cuma 3 orang, itu semua dari SMP Konoha. Jelaslah langsung dapet 3 juara" ucap seorang murid yang sukses dilempari death glare dari Iruka-sensei. Semua anak tertawa..

Iruka-sensei pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Untuk anak-anak yang saya panggil, mohon maju! Kiba, Choji, Ten-Ten"

Ketiga murid itu pun maju. Sarutobi-sama sang kepala sekolah menyerahkan trophi untuk para juara-juara tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan trophi satu-satu, mereka bertiga hendak berbalik, namun segera dicegah oleh Sarutobi-sama.

"Tunggu dulu, kita kan belum berfoto" ucap Sarutobi-sama yang sukses membuat ketiga muridnya itu sweatdrop.

Dengan semangat, Sarutobi-sama yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu dengan narsis berposse bak model terkenal. Boro-boro mirip model, yang ada malah modal-madul alias obrak-abrik.

Semua murid yang melihatnya langsung tertawa berjamaah melihat sang kepala sekolah yang tak ingat dengan umurnya.

"Hahaha dasar tua bangka nggak inget umur. Udaah bau tanah masih aja narsis tingkat tinggi" ucap salah satu murid sambil geleng-geleng.

Murid-murid yang lain pun tertawa mendengarnya..

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Selesai upacara, para murid pun memasuki kelas mereka satu persatu.

Sakura yang melewati segerombolan murid itu pun sukses mendapatkan sindiran yang sangat amat teramat melukai hati sekali.

"Eh minggir-minggir! Miss Muka Tembok mau lewat tuh.." ucap salah satu gadis di gerombolan tersebut.

"Hahaha.. iya minggir-minggir.. Ntar kita ketularan nggak punya malu, lho" sambung gadis lainnya.

Sakura hanya diam menghadapi segerombolan gadis yang menertawainya itu. Dengan cuek layaknya bebek, ia melewatinya dengan tatapan tertuju ke depan. Kelopak matanya menjadi bendungan, dengan susah payah ia menahan air mata tersebut agar tidak jatuh.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan segerombolan gadis rese itu berada, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

Setelah Sakura menghilang entah kemana, pemuda yang tak lain sasuke itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju segerombolan gadis tersebut.

"Eh. Ada Sasuke tuh" ucap salah satu gadis di situ.

"Waaaah dia jalan ke sini. Gimana, aku udah cantik belum nih?" ucap gadis yang lain.

"Eeeeh gue gimana, kurang apa nich? Malu kan kalau nggak perfect di hadapan Sasuke-kyyu tercintrong" celoteh salah satu gadis dengan logat narsisinya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan segerombolah gadis rese tersebut.

"Aaaah Sasuke-kun, mau ngajakin aku ngedate yaaah?" ucap gadis berambut blonde panjang di depan Sasuke.

"Bukan elo, Ino, tapi gue!" ucap gadis berkacamata di samping Ino, Karin.

"Gue kesini bukan ngajakin kalian ngedate! Tapi gue mau bikin perhitungan sama kalian semua!" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang seram.

"Emang kita bikin salah apa sih, sayang?" tanya Karin sambil bertampang jijay, apa lagi kalau bukan mesum.

"Berani kalian gangguin Sakura lagi, jangan harap ada kata ampun dari gue!" ucap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi terpesona itu.

Ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat para gadis tersebut cengo.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Hari ini masih saja tidak memihak kepada Sakura. Sepanjang hari selalu saja ia diikuti oleh kesialan-kesialan yang sudah berbaris rapi di belakangnya.

"Sial banget sih aku. Udah pagi tadi Temari aneh banget, upacara lama banget, di jalan diledekin temen-temen, eh sekarang malah nggak punya temen kek gini. Huhuhu" ucap Sakura sedih.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mnghampirinya.

"Nih, biar lu nggak suntuk lagi" ucap Sasuke bersamaan dengan menyerahkan sebatang cokelat untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sakura sambil menerima cokelat pemberian Sasuke tersebut.

"Lu kenapa? Tumben banget muka lu ketekuk-tekuk gitu. Biasanya aja sumringah terus" tutur Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura penuh perhatian. Cocuwiiiiiiit...

"Nggak papa kok, Sas. Cuma bete ringan aja"

"Oh" ucap Sasuke ber-oh-ria.

Sakura pun mulai membuka bungkus cokelatnya, lalu sedikit demi sedikit ia cicipi cokelat tersebut.

"Hmmm, nnyaaaaam, enak.." ucap Sakura sambil matanya merem melek tanda ia menikmati cokelat tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis di sampingnya tersebut.

Tba-tiba bel tanda istirahat selesai itu pun berbunyi.

"Aaaah gangguin aja" ucap Sasuke pelan dan sebal.

Sakura yang pendengarannya tergolong ultrasonik itu pun mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang pelan itu. "Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

Sasuke menjawab, "Ah nggak papa kok. Lu terusin aja makan cokelatnya. Gue balik ke tempat gue dulu ya"

"Oh iya, sana"

Sasuke pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di paling depan. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, "Sasuke! Terima kasih.."

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum balik ke arah Sasuke. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu sukses membuat pipi mulusnya memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis.

'Manis bangeeet..' batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

**^-^ TBC... ^-^

* * *

**

_Gimana nih kesan dan pesannya setelah baca chapter 5? Kurang apa nih? Uh gomen deh kalo garing gitu ceritanya, maklum aja Author abal sih._

_Mungkin chapter 6 bakal telat update nih, soalnya minggu depan Author ada Penjajagan Ujian Nasional ke-4, mohon doa restunya ya readers :)_

_Semakin banyak review, makin cepet update deh. So, RnR please..

* * *

_

**Sasusaku Hikaru:** Terimaksih udah mau review :) Iya ortu Saku udah tau kalau anak lelaki mereka masih hidup, tapi mereka belum bisa menemukan dimana anak mereka itu berada. Bagian SasuSaku udah Author persembahkan di chapter ini kan hehe :)

**4ntk4-ch4n:** Terima kasih udah mau review :) Udah Author update kan hehe..

**Emura-chan:** Terima kasih udah mau review :) Wah kamu rajin banget ya review fic-ku. Kamu memang sahabat sejatiku hahaha :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Antara Aku dan Sasuke**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

Note: inilaah fict pertamaku. Berkisah tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terkenal sebagai Miss Muka Tembok yang tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Sm*Sh. Happy Reading…

* * *

_**Prev Chap:**_

_ "Aaaah gangguin aja" ucap Sasuke pelan dan sebal._

_ Sakura yang pendengarannya tergolong ultrasonik itu pun mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang pelan itu. "Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan polos._

_ Sasuke menjawab, "Ah nggak papa kok. Lu terusin aja makan cokelatnya. Gue balik ke tempat gue dulu ya"_

_ "Oh iya, sana"_

_ Sasuke pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di paling depan. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, "Sasuke! Terima kasih.."_

_ Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. sakura pun tersenyum bali ke arah Sasuke. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu sukses membuat pipinya memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis._

_ 'Manis bangeeet..' batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bel yang menandakan waktu sekolah telah usai itu bun berkumandang..

TELELELELELELET..LELELELET..TELELELELELELET..LELELELET..LELELELET...LELELELET... LELELELET...LELELELET...

'Lho-lho kok nggak berhenti-henti sih belnya. Wah bahaya nih.. sekolah mau meledaaaaak. Oh tidaaaak, lariiiiiiii' batin salah satu murid sambil berlari, dan siapa pun yang mendegar dan melihatnyanya pasti akan menuduh ia gila!

Sakura yang juga mendengar keanehan bel sekolahnya itu pun memilih tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia bergegas merapikan peralatan sekolah yang sedari tadi nongkrong di atas mejanya tersebut. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Sakura hari ini. Ia nggak betah berlama-lama di sekolah, hatinya bagaikan tertarik angin tornado yang menyapu habis genteng rumah penduduk, nggak cuma genteng sih, perabot, duit, sapi, kambing, celana lo, duit lo, bahkan elo juga kebawa angin, ckckck *digampar readers* Ingin cepat-cepat menginjakan kaki di istananya. Yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri hehe.

Setelah memasukan semua barang-barang berharganya tersebut ke dalam tas _pinky_-nya yang bergambar Dora The Explorer, segera ia selempangkan tas miliknya tersebut di atas bahunya. Setelah itu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sasuke yang berniat mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bareng itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Karena apa? Karena Sasuke keburu _ilfeel_ melihat Sakura yang berjalan sambil membawa tas kresek hitam di kedua tangannya. 'Ih, nggak banget deh. Masa gue harus jalan bareng cewek pasar kek dia sih. Idih ogah banget deh, bisa-bisa turun derajat. Gue kan Uchiha.. (?)' batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan Bi Iyem, pembantunya, yang sering bawa tas kresek kalau pulang dari pasar.

Sakura tak tahu kalau si Uchiha itu sedang memperhaikannya sedari tadi. Tepatnya memperhaikan isi di balik kedua tas kresek hitamnya tersebut.

Dengan cuek ala bebek, Sakura berjalan melewati koridor dan dengan sekejap ia telah sampai di depan jalan raya. Waw ajieb, eh ajaib maksutnya hehe! Seperti biasa, Sakura sedang menunggu mobil jemputannya.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya muncullah sebuah mobil berwarna oranye dengan seorang kenek yang melambai-lambai sambil meneriakkan, "Yo. Suna, Konoha, Ame.. Yo..yo..yo.. Semarang, Jakarta, Perth, Tokyo.. Naik-naik...". Mobil jemputan yang Sakura maksud tadi adalah.. angkot!

Melihat mobil jemputannya itu datang, Sakura segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menstop mobil tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi? Angkot tersebut malah ngeloyor gitu aja. Otomatis Sakura ndongkol melihatnya. Ia pun menunggu mobil-mobil jemputannya yang lain..

Sebuah bis dengan penumpang yang sudah melebihi batas, berhenti. Sakura bergegas menaikinya, walau ia sudah dipastikan tak akan mendapatkan tempat duduk. Setelah memasuki bis, egera ia mencari tempat yang strategis untuk berdiri.

Malang benar nasib Sakura. Sudah harus berdiri, ia juga harus merasakan panas dan sumpeknya kondisi di dalam bis tersebut. Di kanan-kiri Sakura terdapat bapak-bapak yang dari badannya mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap. Karena sumpek, hampir seluruh penumpang bis tersebut berkeringat, yang otomatis mengeluarkan bau nggak sedap. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya yang diapit oleh dua orang berbau khas tersebut.

Di dekat pintu belakang bis, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam sedang bersusah payah membebaskan dirinya dari jepitan para gadis. Pemuda yang sedari tadi kewalahan itu kini hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Sebenarnya ia iseng ingin mengikuti Sakura, eh malah kena sial kek gini. Saat memutuskan naik bis, ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau susahnya setengah mati seperti ini. Ia pikir sama saja seperti saat ia naik mobil ferarri-nya. Namun ia salah besar, kini ia harus rela berdesak-desakan dan menikmati panas dan bau-bau tidak sedap tersebut.

Bis yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Sasuke tersebut akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Seorang gadis _pinky_ turun dari bis tersebut. Saat ia ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berdesak-desakan di dalam bis yang ia tumpangi tadi. Pemuda itu terlhat lemas tak bertenaga. Maklum saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersebut baru pertama kali naik bis.

'Lho itu kan..' batin Sakura dalam hati. "Sasukeeeeee!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda di dalam bis tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya itu lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia terkejut. 'Lho kapan dia turun? Terus gue gimana nih.. mampus deh gue..' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ternyata gadis yang membuatnya naik bis, kini telah turun. Ia terjebak dalam bis tersebut. Sasuke sudah mencoba berteriak agar bis itu berhenti. Namun apa daya, nasib berkata lain, ia harus menikmati perjalanan bersama bis pertamanya tersebut.

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Setelah lebih dari 3 jam ia berputar-putar bersama bis pertamanya tersebut, kini Sasuke terlihat begitu lelah. Dengan sempoyongan ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lebih tepat dibilang istana. Tuan muda Uchiha tersebut disambut oleh beberapa pelayan pribadinya.

"Astaga, Tuan Muda kenapa?" tanya salah seorang pelayannya.

"Aku lelah. Tolong siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi! Badanku udah kinclong kek gini nih, cepetaaaaaan!" ucap Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat.

"Baik, Tuan Muda, segera saya laksanakan.."

_**SKIP TIME**_

Seusai menyegarkan tubuhnya, Sasuke pun memulai aktivitas sorenya.

Segera ia nyalakan tipi _flat_ El-Ji berukuran 45"-nya tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia gerayangi remote tipi tersebut. Dengan sekali pencet, langsung deh muncul _channel_ favorit Sasuke. Yaitu Gyobal Tipi. _Channel_ tersebut mempersembahkan bermacam-macam film kartun kesayangan Sasuke. Dan inilah yang paling Sasuke tunggu-tunggu, Naruto! Naruto adalah film kartun yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan ninja-ninja yang tingal di suatu negara. Negara tersebut mempunyai kemiripan nama dengan kota dimana Sasuke tinggal, yaitu Konohagakure. Selain kemiripan di nama negara, tokoh-tokohnya pun ia rasa juga telah meniru nama orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tak luput dari Sasuke sendiri, ia juga termasuk dalam tokoh itu.

"Wah si ninja penghianat muncul lagi. Kenapa tuh dia? Weh tarung sama Naruto. Gila aja tuh pengarangnya, bisa-bisa jiplak muka gue. Idih orang di tipi itu bisa sama persis sama gue. Eh tapi masih gantengan gue sih, soalnya gue kan nyata.." komentar Sasuke sambil menyaksikan kartun favoritnya tersebut.

_**1 jam kemudian..**_

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini acara favorit Sasuke telah berganti menjadi gosip-gosip. Acara yang notabenenya adalah acara favorit emak-emak. Acara yang biasa nayangin kehidupan para artis yang sedang terkena masalah. Dan pastinya adalah acara yang penuh dengan kebohongan! Makanya Sasuke segera mengganti _channel_-nya tersebut. Namun setelah memilih-milih _channel,_ ia tak mendapati acara yang sesuai dengan kata sang hati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan menonton tipi-nya tersebut.

Kini ia telah berada di atas ranjang berbalut sprei berwarna biru-nya. Jemarinya sibuk menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponsel miliknya. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan..

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Sakura yang tengah menikmati tidur sorenya itu pun terbangun ketika ponselnya berdering melantunkan lagu favoritnya, I HEART YOU. Suara Sasuke Sm*Sh terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura. Ia pun segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantalnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya yang habis bersembunyi tersebut, kini ia mulai membuka sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal..

**From:** +6285640296xxx

_Lg ngapain lu? _

Dengan cepat, Sakura menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan balasan..

**From:** Saku-Ku-Jidat

_Lg heran ko' ada ya org iseng kek u yg gangguin tdr soreku._

_Siapa sih u?_

Di seberang sana, Sasuke pun terkekeh membaca pesan balasan dari Sakura..

**From:** +6285640296xxx

_Haha3x, dasar kebo!_

_Masa gak ngenalin gw sih? Gw kan cowok paling cakep se-SMP Konoha.. :P_

Sakura yang membacanya langsung sweatdrop. Lalu segera ia tekan tombol '_reply_' di pojok kiri layar ponselnya..

**From:** Saku-Ku-Jidat

_Sapa sih u? Narsis bgt deh!_

_Hello, kalo aku kebo, u ekornya kebo. Puas? : _

Sasuke pun membalas..

**From:** +6285640296xxx

_Santai buk!_

_Gw bukan ekornya kebo, tp gw SASUKE._

_Ganteng2 gini dibilang ekor kebo idiiiih.. -_-_

Setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke, Sakura pun menyimpan nomor Sasuke di _phone book_ ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia membalas..

**From:** Saku-Ku-Jidat

_Oh u Sasuke ya._

_Tau dari mana nope gue?_

Sasuke pun mebalas..

**From:** Sasuke-cap PantatAyam

_Haha ada deh, seorg Uchiha Sasuke kan tau segalanya.._

_**15 menit kemudian..**_

**From:** Sasuke-cap PantatAyam

_Kok nggak dibls? Marah ya?_

_Iya2 gw mau ngaku nih, td gw minta nope lu sama si Shikamaru.._

_**30 menit kemudian..**_

**From:** Sasuke-cap PantatAyam

_Lu lg apa sih? Jgn marah dong._

_Gw minta sorry deh._

_Yaya..._

Setelah sekian lama, Sakura pun membalas..

**From:** Saku-Ku-Jidat

_Bisa diem gak sih u? Pulsaku abis nih._

_Jgn gangguin aku lg. Lg sibuk!_

Dengan malas Sasuke pun menekan-nekan keypad ponselnya..

**From:** Sasuke-cap PantatAyam

_Ah iya bawel!_

_Blgnya aja sibuk, padahal gak mau keluar duit kan? Dasar pelit!_

_Ya dah deh, met mlm ya jidat! Moga mimpi buruk :P_

Sakura yang membaca pesan dari Sasuke itu pun tersenyum. 'Haha tahu aja deh dia..' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Karena malam itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka SMS-an. Dan selain itu karena mereka terbebas dari pekerjaan repot alias PR hehehe. Mereka pun tidur nyenyak selama-lamanya... (?)

**oOo ~AADS~ oOo**

Hari ini Tayuya-sama akan membagi anak-anak menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk kegiatan _camping_ siswa kelas 9. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 oang.

Sejak tadi telah terdengar beberapa nama disebut. Dan kini giliran kelas Sakura.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ten-Ten, dan Kiba, kalian kelompok 1. Lalu Kankurou, Shion, Neiji, dan Ino, kalian kelompok 2." Sejenak Tayuya-sama menghentikan ucapannya. "Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, dan.. Sasuke, kalian kelompok 3"

"A-apa aku sekelompok dengan si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya Teme, kita satu kelompok hihi. Semoga kompak.." ucap Naruto dengan keanehannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut!" ucap Tayuya-sama melerai.

"Ta-tapi, Tayuya-sama, aku tidak maa-"

"Cukup Sasuke! Sekarang kau pilih tinggal di kelas sendirian selama kami _camping_ atau sekelompok dengan Naruto?" ucap Tayuya-sama dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, Bu, saya terima kelompok tersebut.." tutur Sasuke kecewa.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Silahkan berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing dan bahaslah kegiatan kelompok kalian. Saya tutup rapat ini, selamat pagi.." ucap Tayuya-sama mengakhiri kegiatan di pagi itu.

Anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar ruangan..

Sasuke yang berpapasan dengan Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dingin, seolah ia sangat membenci pemuda tersebut. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara mereka? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu membenci Naruto yang notabenenya terkenal lucu dan supel itu? Apakah salah Naruto sebenarnya?

**^-^ TBC... ^-^  
**

* * *

_Akhirnya bung setelah setahun lebih fict ini berstatus Hiatus. Gomen minna-san kalo updatenya kelamaan. Semoga dengan kembalinya Arissa bisa ngurangin rasa kecewa kalian yaaaaa._

_Gimana sama fict di atas? Kurang apa? Kurang apaa? Maaf kalo kurang puas bacanya ya hehe *ditimpuk sepatu*. Udah lama nggak nulis rasanya gimana gitu waktu mulai nulis lagi. Tapi nggak papalah, semuanya harus dicoba. Nggak mau berpanjang lebar lagi. Sekian dan terimakasih._**  
**

_**Review please...**  
_


End file.
